


sleeptalking

by xoxogossipwolf



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/xoxogossipwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I understand the whole sleeptalking thing but what I don't understand is the princess dragon dream and why I'm in it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeptalking

**Author's Note:**

> based on the 17th prompt from this post 
> 
> http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts

Foggy shakes Matt awake one night, after he wakes him with his sleep talking. Which, admittedly he might have listened to a little bit of. It was weird though. Not what'd he'd expect from a costumed superhero, definitely.

"Matty, c'mon wake up. There's no way you can wiggle your way out of talking about this." Matt wakes up and blinks a couple times, eyes following Foggy's voice. "What?" "Listen, dude. Did you know you sleep talk?" Matt looks confused, mouth pouty. Foggy kinda wants to kiss him.

"What are you talking about? I do _not_  sleep talk." Foggy throws his head back and laughs. "Uh, yeah. You do. And I totally get the whole thing works. But I'm not sure how I'm in a dream about a princess and a dragon." Foggy looks like he's deep in thought, Matt crinkles his eyebrows. Foggy's face lights up, as if he's had an epiphany.

"No! Matt! Am _I_ the princess?" Foggy looks thrilled. Matt shrugs and smushes his face, like he's trying to remember. "Probably, he says eventually." Foggy laughs delightedly. "Dude, nice. That's so funny, I love it."

Matt looks confused. "You're not mad?" Matt asks, Foggy's the one confused now. "Dude why the hell would I be mad? Because you dream me up as a princess? Please, Murdock. Only lesser men get uncomfortable about wearing dresses and getting rescued by handsome princes." Foggy says.

Matt laughs at him, and reaches up to bring Foggy's face to his, and kisses him lightly. "Go back to sleep, Matty." Foggy tells him, maybe a little breathlessly. Kissing Matt never gets old. "Night, Fogs."

Matt already sounds sleepy, moving around so he was presses against Foggy's chest. Something occurs to Foggy. "Hey, Matty. Was I a _pretty_ princess?" He asks. Foggy assumes he could see in the dream, the subconscious and all. Foggy feels Matt's rumbling laugh. "Yeah, Foggy. The most beautiful princess in the land." Foggy smiles against Matt's bare shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more prompts from that post. We'll see. thanks for reading, love is appreciated ❤️


End file.
